Song of the Heart
by Songstress Yunie
Summary: [AU] A girl torn apart by loneliness, by emptiness, by sadness... finds comfort in the one thing that gives her the strength to keep on going... singing from her heart. Can Yuna rise above everything and shine as an idol, as a star? *Ch. 2 Up!*
1. Song of Distant Dreams

**Song of the Heart**

_Track 1- Song of Distant Dreams_

by Kuroi Tenshi Yuna

February 2003

Disclaimer: Yuna, Rikku, and all Final Fantasy X characters belong to Squaresoft, not me! 

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have altered all of the plot, relationships, worlds, and characters of Final Fantasy X to fit my story!

A young girl rose above the sparkling waters of the ocean and tilted her head back as she emerged above the water for a fresh breath of air. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she took in the beautiful sights around her. The sun was shining brightly in the serene blue sky, warming the beach of Bevelle with its warm, magnificent light. The beach itself was gorgeously covered with golden sand and several lush, tropical trees. The pleasant, melodious chirping of the birds and the powerful, yet soothing, crashing of the waves were the only sounds the girl could hear since she was so far from the shore.

She loved every bit of it. For some reason, she felt so at peace when she was at the ocean. It was like it had some magical charm, for whenever she was near the sea, her heart felt lighter, and she felt more free…

She sighed contently as she brushed a stray wet bang from her forehead. She was about to dive back into the ocean for another swim when a splash of water hit her in the face.

"Hey!" She pouted as she turned towards the source of the splash.

Another little girl of about 7 years had her tiny hands clasped over her mouth as she giggled. "Hehe, I got you Yunie!" 

Yuna scowled at her cousin. "You attacked me! Now I will return the favor!" She grinned mischievously.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Rikku planted her hands on her hips and teased, "Whatcha gonna do, Yunie? Cast a horrible spell on me?" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well…" The little girl closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She brought her hands back as if she was about to throw a fireball…

The young blonde's eyes grew big. "Uh, Yunie…"

Yuna paused for the effect, and then all of a sudden she threw her hands forward and splashed the other girl.

"Ack!!!"

The brunette giggled. "How did you like my water spell Rikku?"   

Rikku pouted adorably. "I love you very much Yunie… but that was unforgivable!" She grinned and splashed her cousin.

Yuna laughed as the two engaged in a water war. They splashed and splashed each other, Rikku using some fancy, pretty moves as she twirled around and soaked her opponent with curved blasts of water, and Yuna employing determined, concentrated attacks that resembled more fireballs.  

The two little girls were having so much fun that they didn't notice that there was someone coming up behind them. In one moment, Rikku was pulled underwater by some unknown force. 

Yuna blinked, shocked. "What…" Suddenly, she was also dragged into the ocean.

And then both girls were thrown up into the air and they landed back into the water with a huge splash.

They rubbed at the water in their eyes and saw their fathers laughing their heads off.

"Daddy!" Rikku punched her father on the arm. "You're a meanie!"  

Cid threw an arm around his daughter, hugging her tightly. "Oh, you bet! I gotta keep you on your toes honey!"

Another tall man patted little Yuna on her head. "Aw, are you okay dear?"

The 9-year old girl laughed. "Yes, of course father. But next time… Give us a little warning first?" She grinned.

Braska smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that…"

"Yea!" Cid's deep voice boomed. "It wouldn't be as fun!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Yuna counted softly, "one, two…"

"THREE!" The two started a splashing frenzy and soaked their fathers.

"Augh!!" Cid yelled in surprise. "I'm gonna get you!!" He swam after Rikku, who was laughing as she tried to swim away from the scene of the crime.

"Yuna…" Braska tried his best to straighten his wet hair. "Come here…"

The young brunette placed her hands behind her back and laughed nervously. "Um, I think I'm going to go check on Mom now…" She turned around and swam to shore as fast as she could.

Braska chuckled, amused. 

"Oh Braska~" 

The man turned at the sound of his name being called. "Huh…"

"Heads up!!" Cid tackled the other man, dunking them both into the water.

Rikku laughed and punched the air. "You go Dad!!" 

~*~*~

It didn't take long for Yuna to reach the beach. She spotted her mother sitting alone on a soft green blanket on the sand. Her golden hair was partially hidden under a soft white bandanna and her eyes were intently studying a piece of paper in her hand. She was twirling a pen between her fingers, jotting down some notes every now and then. 

"Mother!" Yuna's cute voice rang, surprising the woman.

"Oh! Sweetheart! What are you doing here? I thought you were playing with Rikku and Uncle Cid and your father." She smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"I was, but then I thought I'd take a break and come join you." With the limitless curiosity of a child, Yuna peered at the paper in her mother's hand. "Um, what are you doing Mom?"

"Eh? Oh, me?" She turned slightly red as she paused for a moment, wondering what to say. "Well… I'm writing a song."

"A song?" Yuna sat down on the blanket next to her mother and smiled. "I didn't know that you wrote songs!"

The beautiful woman turned her gaze towards the glimmering sea. "Well, I've only written a few of them… And since we're by the ocean, I just… I just felt like working on this one."

The little girl looked out at the shimmering waters. "The ocean?"

"Yes, the ocean." The woman sighed softly. "I feel happiest when I'm at the ocean, and somehow… when I see the sometimes calm, but sometimes chaotic, waters my heart feels so moved, so touched, that I like to put my emotions into words… into a song."

Yuna nodded. She turned back to her mother and took her hand. "Mother… Could you sing that song for me?"

"E… eh?" The woman's emerald eyes widened with surprise.

The little girl nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Yea, I wanna hear your song! You worked so hard on it and everything, so shouldn't someone hear it?"

Her mother tentatively looked down at her music. "Well… I suppose you're right…"

The little girl made an adorable puppy dog face. "Please?"

The woman laughed. "All right honey." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held on to her in a gentle embrace. She cleared her throat, and began to sing softly…

"_Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?_

_Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?_

_(haruka na hoshizora ni    yume wa mada miemasu ka?_

_osanai ano hi yori    azayaka desu ka?)_

_When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart_

_to rest, they burn the color of passion._

_(mune ni afurete     tsunoru omoi_

_nemuri wasurete    jounetsu no iro)_

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

_(tatoe tookute mo    kitto tadoritsukeru     tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano hi no watashi ga    ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru)_

_Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_

_so then why are we destined to dream?_

_(GARASU no bara yori mo    hakanakute moroi no ni_

_yume miru koto wa naze    sadame na no deshou)_

_Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,_

_but there are also times when they can't._

_(futatsu no yume ga     ai ni natte_

_ai ni narenai koto mo atte)_

_Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard._

_Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife._

_(hito wa hitori da to    wakariaitai no ni     nante muzukashii_

_kotoba wa muryoku de    toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru)_

_Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard._

_Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife._

_(hito wa hitori da to    wakariaitai no ni     nante muzukashii_

_kotoba wa muryoku de    toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni…)_

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

_(tatoe tookute mo    kitto tadoritsukeru     tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano hi no watashi ga    ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru)"_

The young girl's eyes widened with awe. "Wow! Mom… you have such a pretty voice. Your song was really beautiful."

Her mother kissed the top of her head softly. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"If you sound so wonderful, how come I've never heard you sing before? Do you not like to sing in front of other people?" 

"I…" Her mother blushed slightly. "I do like to sing when others are around. But…" Her voice softened as she continued, "Do you know what this song is about, Yuna?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well, it's about a person who has so many different feelings in the depths of her heart that she hides from the rest of the world, because she doesn't think that anyone else will understand her. She can't find the words to tell people what she feels, and that makes her lonely… This person is sad, because she never made her dreams come true… and what's worse…" The woman sighed pensively. "She stopped believing in them."

"Mother…" Yuna tightened her grip on her mom's hand.

She smiled at her lovingly. "Yuna... Someday you'll find something that will make you truly happy. Someday you'll find that special dream that you will live for… that you will fight for…."

The little girl nodded, somewhat unsure of exactly what her mother was talking about. "Mom… What's your dream?"

Startled, the woman took a few moments to think. "My dream was to become a singer…" Once again, her eyes wandered over to the ocean, where she could faintly see the rest of their extended family swimming back to shore. "I wanted to share my music with the rest of Spira, I wanted to touch the hearts of others with my words, and I wanted to shine… like a pearl from the ocean."

"So… why aren't you one?" Yuna didn't know why, but something about the tone in her mother's voice was heartbreaking.

"Because I…"

Suddenly, Cid yelled, "Come on you two! The barbeque is ready! Get it while it's hot!"

"Look's like lunch is ready!" Yuna's mother planted a smile on her face and took her daughter by the hand. "Come on, let's eat!"

"But Mom…" Yuna looked at her mother thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't worry about all that, Yuna. It's okay, sweetheart, really. It was just a silly fantasy." She pushed her daughter to join the others. 

Rikku ran towards Yuna and ambushed her with a hug. "There you are, you little mermaid you! I'm surprised that you weren't swimming or watching the ocean like you always do!" She grinned. 

Yuna giggled. "You're so silly Rikku."

Cid came up to them and licked his lips. "That food smells soo good!!"

Braska shook his head. "I can't believe that you left the grill on while we were out for our swim. Do you know how dangerous that could have been since no one was watching it?"

Cid just grinned goofily. "Come on, Braska. My sister was still on the beach anyways, and I was feeling too lazy to stand there and watch the meat cook. I heard the ocean calling to me, and I just couldn't resist but to go out there into its vastness!"

This made the other man laugh. "You're just like your sister, you know that? Always thinking about the ocean."

The tall man grinned. "You'd better believe it! Besides, your daughter is turning out to be quite the swimmer like her mother is," he said, motioning over to Yuna. 

"Ah, so true…" Braska's face lit up with a sweet smile as the two headed over to the grill to serve the barbequed chicken.

The two girls joined them, while Yuna's mother stopped walking for a bit. She took one last look at the beautiful ocean, and whispered softly, "Yes, Yuna, I didn't try to become a singer. After all, some dreams just aren't meant to come true…"

The woman walked towards her family slowly, silent tears falling down her lovely face.

Just at that moment, little Yuna had turned around to tell her mother to hurry before Uncle Cid and Daddy took all the food. 

She stopped, speechless. She'd never seen her mother cry before. _Mother's always so strong… So how come she's so sad now?_ Her own eyes grew watery. _I… I don't want to see her so sad! She ran back to her father, not sure of what else to do.___

Not having seen her daughter, the woman wiped at her tears futilely with the back of her hand, desperately hoping that they'd stop coming. In a shaky, despaired voice, she sang once again…

_"I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

_(tatoe tookute mo    kitto tadoritsukeru     tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano hi no watashi ga    ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru)"_

"I'm not a singer now… because I stopped believing that I could be one…" Shutting her eyes, Yuna's mother sighed deeply.

"Please Yuna… don't become like me."

With that, she threw the sheet of paper with her beloved lyrics into the beautiful waters, hoping that the waves would carry it away into the cold depths of the ocean. 

~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~

Author's Note: The lyrics used in this story are from "Scarlet" by Iwao Junko, the opening theme of the anime Ayashi no Ceres. It's a really beautiful song, isn't it? ^^

So, what did you think of my story? I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the rest of it! =D


	2. Song of Silence

**Song of the Heart**

_Track 2- Song of Silence_

By Kuroi Tenshi Yuna

March 2003

Disclaimer: Yuna, Braska, and all Final Fantasy X characters belong to Squaresoft, not me! 

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. I have altered all of the plot, relationships, worlds, and characters of Final Fantasy X to fit my story! Also, I have written an extra note at the end of this story explaining how I got the idea for this fic in the first place and how it connects to Final Fantasy X-2! ^^

Everything was still in the house. A young girl was curled up on her bed, sleeping soundly and peacefully. Rays of sunlight streamed into the cozy room, warming the girl with its comforting touch. The only sound that could be heard was the girl's soft breathing… until the loud buzz of her alarm clock went off.

A hand groggily reached out to turn it off. _Just a few more minutes… It'll be soo cold when I get out of bed. And besides,_ _I was having such a wonderful dream… _

_  
I dreamt of a nice boy with beautiful blue eyes…_

She smiled as she tried to remember her dream. It was fuzzy though… she couldn't really recall what happened in it, but she could feel the same emotions that surged through her during it.

_He was such a sweet boy._

_I want to see him again. Maybe if I just shut my eyes and dream…_

_Wait a sec… Isn't today...?_

With a sudden excited leap up from her pearl white sheets and blanket, Yuna hopped out of bed. Her lips turned into a huge grin as she remembered… "Today is my birthday!" She hurriedly made her bed and proceeded to the bathroom to wash up.

She combed her short brown hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I want to look nice today. Rikku and her daddy are going to meet Daddy, Mommy, and me for dinner today, I think." It's been a week since she last saw them at the family gathering at the beach. Rikku and her father were staying in Bevelle for a few weeks on vacation, which was really nice since Yuna didn't really get to see Rikku all that much since she lives so far away, in Home. 

She smiled at her reflection. "I'm going to be 10 today!" She twisted her finger around a lock of her dark brown hair pensively.

"I wonder if my life has changed?"

She suddenly noticed how empty it was in the house. There was no crackling and sizzling of the eggs frying in the hot pan, no sweet aroma from the buttermilk pancakes dripping with boysenberry syrup. There was no soft chuckling from her mother as she read the funny pages of the morning newspaper, no giggling from her mother when she watched her husband try to flip the pancakes, unsuccessfully, by tossing them in the air.

Everything seemed so… still.

The young girl decided to go downstairs and see what was going on. She crept down the soft cerulean carpeted steps towards the living room, not sure of what she'd find…

Yuna stopped in her tracks. There was no one there. Her mother wasn't in her usual spot, curled up lazily on the soft couch, reading interesting parts of the newspaper to her father. The girl turned her gaze towards the kitchen to find nothing as well. Her father wasn't clad in his yellow apron, whistling as he cooked breakfast for his family.

She didn't know what to do. Her parents were always there every morning, whether it be on the weekdays before school or on the weekends. But not today…

She sighed. _Where is everyone? Did they leave me?_

The young girl walked over to the large window in the living room and stared outside blankly. 

Yuna's one emerald and one sapphire eye began to shake with tears. _Doesn't anyone care about me?_

_Is this what it feels like to be… alone?_

She shivered and closed her eyes. _Maybe I should just go back to sleep…_

"SURPRISE!!!" 

Yuna blinked, surprised. She turned to find her parents, each holding a sparkly balloon, one lavender and one deep orchid purple, and grinning widely from ear to ear. "Happy Birthday, Yuna!!"

Tears falling down her cheeks, Yuna smiled. "Mother! Father!"

"Sorry if we scared you when you saw that no one was home, honey." After tying the balloons on Yuna's wrists, Braska brought his daughter close and hugged her. "We just wanted to surprise you, and I guess we took too long buying the necessary Birthday goodies." 

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled sweetly at them. "I'm just glad that you two are here with me!"

"Yuna…" Her mother kissed her on the cheek. "Come with me, we're going to spend some time together before Rikku and Uncle Cid come over, okay?"

The young girl nodded.

Braska grinned. "I'll leave the two of you alone for some girl bonding time." He winked and left the room. "I'll just prepare breakfast," he called out as he walked away.

"Yay!" Yuna beamed.

The young man left the room, leaving Yuna with her mother. "So, sweetheart, what would like to do today? It's a special day for you, so just request anything and I'll try my best to make it happen!"

"Um… I was thinking that maybe… we could sing a song together?"

Surprised, her mother gave Yuna a questioning look. "Really?" Seeing the genuine plead from her daughter's eyes, she nodded her head. "Sure honey, why not?"

"Yay! Can we sing one of the songs that you wrote?"

"All right. Let me sing it first while you follow me in the music I wrote, and then we'll sing it together, okay?"

"Okay!"

The young woman went into her bedroom closet. She found her trusted wooden jewelry box and opened up one of the drawers, taking out a folded manila envelope. She flipped through some of the pages of sheet music. "Hmm, what song would fit the cheer of a special day like today… Aha!" Grinning, she took out a piece and brought it out to the living room for Yuna.

"Here it is." She smiled sweetly and then wrapped an arm around her daughter and sang her cheerfully sweet and hopeful song.

"That was beautiful Mother!"

She kissed Yuna on her forehead gently. "Thank you, sweetie. Now, your turn."

"My turn? But aren't we supposed to sing together?"

  
"Yes, but I'd like to hear you sing by yourself." She grinned. "After all, it's only fair since you got to hear me sing, right?" She winked playfully.

Yuna giggled. "Okay…" She said tentatively, blushing shyly. "Um… but can you sing the first half of the first verse? Then I'll do the next one, and we can finish it up together."

She laughed. "You drive a good bargain there missy! Aw, all right…" With that, she began her song again… 

Awestruck with the polished beauty of her mother's voice, Yuna clasped her hands together breathlessly. She watched as her mom's eyes became seas of emotion as she sang with all of her heart, wrapped up in the music, in the song.

"_The only thing that will surely never change_

_Is my ongoing dream_

_What will I be shown_

_By the small eyes of time?_

_(tatta hitosu kawaranai mono_

_zutto egaiteta yume_

_ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no_

_ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni)"_

Then Yuna sang softly, her cute voice filling the room… She tried her best to imitate her mother, while at the same time adding her own personality and sound into the lovely song. _This is fun! I like singing! _ Her face lit up with a huge smile.

Watching her daughter sing the song she wrote brought a tear to the woman's eyes. Her heart filled with all of the warmth and love that she had for little Yuna, and she could barely stop herself from becoming overwhelmed with her feelings. 

_"Hey, look up at the vast night sky_

_So that soon you will understand_

_With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine_

_I'm searching for a full moon_

_(nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_

_sou sugu ni wakaru you ni_

_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku_

_FULL MOON wo sagashite)"_

They both looked at each other and smiled as they sang the rest of the song together, their voices melding perfectly into a sweet, melodic symphony… Their hearts were one at that moment as they basked in the brightness of their love for one another.

_Let's sing a song!_

_So that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do_

_Day by day_

_I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me_

_Let's sing a song!_

_If I'm always together with you, I'll make it through any pain_

_(let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_

_day by day_

_kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_

_let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo)_

_More and more_

_More and more and more, I want to be even closer to you, I stand right here and give_

_Many thanks for you!_

_(more and more_

_motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete_

_many thanks for you)"_

Yuna couldn't remember a time that she'd been happier than at that moment as she sang with her mother. To be able to share with her mom the one thing other than her family that she loved most was truly, utterly special.

"You sang beautifully Yuna! It's truly amazing, especially considering how young you are." 

"It's not that amazing. If I sing well… it's all because of you."

"You're sweet, dear, but your great singing isn't because of me. Your voice may be somewhat due to me because we're family, but you just have such great singing talent… You're just a natural at it!"

Yuna blushed even redder. "Mom!" 

The young woman laughed.

"Mom… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie."

"How long have you wanted to be a singer?"

Startled, she brushed her soft hair behind her ear a bit nervously. "Well… Every since I was a young girl, I think… Maybe around your age, actually."

"Really?" Yuna peered at her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's right. I remember watching this pretty girl on TV… no, make that a young woman who was about 24 years old, I would guess. She was singing Spira's anthem before a pivotal blitzball game, the final match of the national tournament or something. Her voice was so amazing, so colorful…"

"Colorful?" The young girl looked confused.

The beautiful woman's face brightened with a smile, her eyes sparkling as she recalled that memory. "Well, in a sense, it was colorful. On one hand, her voice was as strong and powerful as a brilliant fire, sending this shiver of excitement through me. But at the same time, it was calm and soothing, touching my heart gently, like a breeze. Ever since that moment, I admired her so much and I wanted to be just like her. I vowed then that when I grew up, I would become a singer too…" 

"Wow. She must have been something…" Yuna was so surprised to think that the person she idolized the most in the whole entire world… could also be idolizing someone as well.

She smiled. "Yeah, she was." She ruffled Yuna's soft brown locks. "What about you, my darling? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Um… I don't know…" The young girl scrunched up her face adorably as she tried to think. "Oh, I know! A sorceress!"

Yuna's mother grinned. "A sorceress, huh?"

The girl nodded cutely. "Yea! I wanna cast magic spells, like in those fantasy books and movies! I wanna cast black magic or… even better, white magic! Then I can cure people and help people and cast holy, one of the ultimate spells! I want to have pretty fairy dust and sparkles around me when I cast a spell, and maybe some angel wings when I heal people!" She grinned widely, apparently very pleased with her idea.

The woman holding her in her arms giggled. "Well, whatever you want to be…" She kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I'm sure you'll make it."

"Really? But… how do you know?"

"Because… You're Yuna." She smiled lovingly.

Yuna nodded, although a bit unsure of what exactly she meant. "Thanks, Mom." She snuggled closer to her mother. "Singing with you was really fun! Can we do it again sometime?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Her mother smiled warmly at her. "That would make me so happy."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUNIE!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?" Yuna looked up.

Rikku charged at her cousin and hugged her tightly— her signature move. Yuna grimaced and playfully tried to push the other girl away.

"Yunie!! Why do you always push me away?" Rikku pouted adorably.

"Um… well…" She thought for a moment. "… Because I can?" She grinned.

"Yunie!!!!" The little girl put her hands on her hips.

"Happy Birthday, cutie!!" Cid's booming voice rang cheerfully.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Yuna smiled.

"Now that everyone's here, it's time for a late breakfast!" Braska walked into the room, motioning to the breakfast nook.

"Let's eat!!!" Cid grinned and ran towards the hot pancakes and eggs. 

~*~*~

Yuna couldn't be happier. She had spent her day with the family that she loved more than anything else as they played classic card and board games, watched movies, and just enjoyed each other's company. It was approaching the evening when Braska slipped quietly into the kitchen and emerged into the living room, holding a delicious strawberry cake lit with ten brightly lit candles.

Everyone took their places on the cozy couch and chairs, gathering around Yuna and her Birthday cake.

"One, two, three…" Braska began.

Yuna's closest family sang her their Birthday wishes, embarrassing her to the point that her cheeks reddened.

"Make a wish, dearie." Yuna's mom gently prodded after their song had finished.

"Okay… I wish…"

"Wait." She motioned for Yuna to stop. "You can't tell us what you wish for, because then it won't come true."

"Oh! All right then." She shut her eyes and concentrated, searching her heart for the one thing that she wished for the most… _All right, I've got it. Please, let it come true… _She blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Yay! Now it's time for cake and presents!!" Rikku made a cute little hop in the air.

Yuna smiled. "Oh, you guys didn't have to…"

"We wanted to, honey. It's a special day for you, and we know that you deserve it." Braska bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead softly.

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly. "I'll get it," Cid said as he reached for the phone. "Hello? Oh, she's here, let me get her for ya." He handed the phone to Yuna's mother, saying, "It's your boss."

"Hello? I see..." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Right now? But I have the day off." Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, remember, I requested to have this day off ever since four weeks ago? I even worked that extra Sunday."

Yuna watched her mom pace around the living room frantically. _She looked so worried… What's happening?_

"Please reconsider. Can't I come in earlier tomorrow morning? I really need tonight off. It's my only daughter's 10th Birthday."

Braska put a supportive hand on his wife's shaking shoulders. She gave him a smile before continuing to listen to her boss' orders from the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean it's urgent?" Her eyes flashed with anger. "_That _is what you're calling me out on my precious daughter's Birthday to do?! To help clean your office?! Can't I do that for you tomorrow?!" She clenched her hand into a fist, her knuckles turning a ghastly white.

Her husband held her other hand soothingly. She clasped it, grateful for the support.

"What? Did you just threaten me?" She glared ahead at nothing. "You can't fire me for not going to work when I have the day off?!" She was about to protest some more when suddenly she stopped pacing and talking.

Her eyes grew blank for a moment as a thought hit her like a fierce tidal wave. _He is going to fire me if I keep on resisting like this. I would just resign myself and leave the company, but… _ She glanced at her beloved husband whose eyes were full of warm concern for her. She turned to look at her daughter… her lovely little Yuna.

She felt tears threatening to fill her eyes, but she blinked them away desperately. _I can't afford to lose my job. With Braska in between jobs right now, our financial situation isn't the best with only one of us working. If I get fired… we'll have almost nothing to go on…_

_And I need to support my family. I need to protect them, even if it means working a job I hate, for a man I hate._

_I have to be strong… for them._

"Dear…" Braska started to say.

She forced herself to smile and covered the phone, saying, "It's all right, honey." She sighed and continued her conversation with her boss, lightening the tone of her voice dramatically. "I'm sorry, you're right, I was not being considerate of your situation. You were kind enough to give me the whole day off, so the least I can do is come work for you during the night. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Thanks for understanding." With that, she hung up the phone.

Yuna frowned. _Why did she say "I'm sorry" to him when he was being so mean to her and making her so mad?_

"Honey…" Braska embraced his wife lovingly and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know it's your job on the line, but…"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to go, but I must." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about me, darling, I'll be all right."

Rikku tugged on her aunt's sleeve. "Do you reallie have to leave, auntie?"

She smiled down at her. "Yes, Rikku, but it's all right. You go ahead and make sure cousin Yuna has fun while I'm gone, okay?"

The young blond smiled. "Okay! I'll do my best!"

Cid laughed heartily. "So, should we give Yuna the present now before you leave?" He asked his sister.

The young woman shook her head. "I need to leave soon if I'm to make it on time. I'll give my gift to her first, and you guys can do the rest without me."

"But…" Braska frowned, knowing just how much his wife wanted to be a part of everything in their daughter's life.

"Don't worry, just record everything for me on a sphere and I'll watch it later, okay?" She smiled reassuringly.

"All right… But you're not going to watch it later."

"Eh? Honey?" She looked at her husband, confused.

He put an arm around her and gave her a soft, sweet smile. "We'll watch it together."

She blushed and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Braska held her close to him.

Cid feigned a face of disgust. "Oh man, do I have to separate you two? All this mushiness is gonna make be sick!" He grinned.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, Yuna, come here."

"Sure, Mother." Yuna sat by her mom on the couch.

The young woman brought out a small cream box tied with a pretty lavender ribbon. "Happy Birthday, my Yuna."

She smiled and accepted the gift. "Thanks, Mom!" She took off the wrapping carefully and put it on the coffee table. "Wow, that's so cute!" The box was shaped like an oyster from the ocean.

Her mother smiled. "Come on, open it."

"Okay!" Yuna opened the box excitedly. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace that had a v-shape at the bottom of it. Two silver charms of closed hibiscus flowers rested on the upper tips of the v. On the bottom of the v dangled a silver pendant in the shape of a hibiscus in full bloom, and inside the tropical flower lay a sparkling gem. "Wow, it's so beautiful, Mother. Thank you so much!!" Tears filled her eyes as little Yuna leapt up and hugged her mom.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." A tear rolled down her own eyes as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Just remember Yuna… You're the pearl that's in this oyster… You'll always shine, no matter how deep and dark the ocean may be." 

The young brunette nodded and sat up, letting her mother put on the gorgeous necklace. "Thanks so much, Mom. I'll wear it every day and treasure it always!"

The lovely woman smiled warmly. "You deserve it, honey. It looks beautiful on you, as I knew it would. I'm sorry, but I have to go now…"

"What? Now?" Yuna looked up at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. "Do you have to?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but I do. I'll be back soon though, okay?"

The young girl tried her best to smile. "Okay. You promise you'll come back to me?"

"I promise I'll come back to you." She smiled.

"Yay! Don't forget… You also promised that we'd sing together again, right?"

"Yes. That's definitely a promise, Yuna." With that, she hugged her daughter once again and left the room.

~*~*~

About five hours had passed, but Yuna's mother hadn't returned yet. Even though no one had mentioned it, all four people in the house were feeling a bit anxious, wondering why she was still at work. Her office should have closed at least a couple of hours ago, and Braska was just about to call someone… anyone… when the phone rang.

  
He took a deep breath and picked up the phone, hoping to hear his wife's voice.

What he heard next tore his world apart.

Braska's face paled a hundred shades as he continued to listen to what the person on the phone had to say. "I see… We'll be right there." He hung up the phone shakily, almost tipping it over.

"What's wrong?" Cid's eyes widened with worry.

"She… she's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Cid yelled. "What happened??"

Yuna and Rikku stood nearby, unsure of what to feel.

Braska couldn't stop shaking. "She got into a car accident on the way home from work with a drunk driver…"

"NOO! This can't be!!!" Cid slammed his fist into the couch. "She's… she's gonna be okay, right?"

The young man just stared back at Cid with blank eyes. "I… I don't know. We have to go to the hospital. She's there…"

"Daddy… What's going on…?" Yuna asked in a frightened voice.

That snapped Braska back to reality. He looked down at his daughter, the action almost making him break down. "Mommy's been in an accident. We're going to go see her now."

"Is she hurt?" Yuna's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so, Yuna." Braska knelt down and took her hand. "But… I'm sure that when she sees us, she'll feel a lot better."

The young girl nodded tentatively.

Everyone got their jackets and left the room, leaving it empty and still.

~*~*~

When they arrived at the hospital, they found out the details about what had happened. The nurse informed them that Yuna's mother was driving and had stopped at a red light. The light turned green, but she saw that a drunk driver from her right side was running his red light, so she waited patiently at her intersection for him to pass.

The nurse continued by saying that the woman told her that even though she waited, the driver was so incredibly drunk that he was not only speeding nearly double the speed limit, but he was swerving like a madman. Just as the driver reached the road where Yuna's mother was, he suddenly swerved towards her.

All she could do was watch in horror while in that split second, he crashed right into her. The impact threw her into the dashboard, and crushed the car. The police found both cars intertwined in such a fashion.

The drunkard had received major injuries to his head and chest, but he was recovering slowly but surely in the hospital. He was going to be arrested after he recovered for being D.U.I. and the police were there now, waiting for him.

However, Yuna's mother… was in a much worse shape. Somehow the other man had moved in such a way that his head didn't strike glass and damage was minimized somewhat. But she hit the dashboard straight on, and not only did she lose a lot of blood, but her skull had been damaged by the horrible impact. She had deep cuts on other parts of her body where the glass from the window had fallen and cut her. She had numerous broken bones and torn ligaments in her body, and by the time the ambulance had gotten to her, she had lost all consciousness.

And the worst thing was… the nurse said that she didn't know if Yuna's mother could last through the night.

Braska and his family ran to the room where his wife was being held. They stopped, stunned at what they saw.

The woman that they all cared deeply about was lying in a hospital bed, her face pale and worn, covered in bandages. She was hooked up to an IV and she could barely manage to smile at them as they walked into the room.

"I'm so glad to see you all," She said softly, her voice hoarse.

"Sweetheart!" Braska rushed to her side. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you! I…"

"Shh…" She motioned for him to be quiet. "It's all right, my dear. You have nothing to be sorry about. These things just… happen." She grimaced with pain from having to speak.

"I'm so sorry too…" Cid's eyes narrowed. "If only that damn boss of yours didn't call you out…"

"No." The woman shook her head slowly. "Please don't blame anyone."

"But what about the guy who did this to you?!" Cid grew even angrier. "That bastard got away with hitting you with his car!! If only I could get my hands on him…"

"Cid…" Braska put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "I know you're concerned, but I think that seeing you upset is making her feel even worse."

Cid stopped. "I'm sorry…" He turned to his daughter. "Let's leave uncle Braska and cousin Yuna with their mother, okay? We'll be right back."

"Okay… Please, get better!" Rikku bowed her head and smiled at the fragile woman.

"Wait!" She said.

"Yes?" Cid looked at her, surprised.

"Can I have a moment with just the two of you?"

"Sure." Cid and Rikku waited while Braska and Yuna left the room.

"We'll be right outside, honey," Braska said.

"Cid… Rikku…" The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but… the doctor said that this is it for me…"

"No! It… can't be…" The young girl began to shake. "You can't go! You have to be here with Yunie and her Daddy!"

"I know, but… I just can't. I guess I was too weak…" Tears filled the woman's eyes.

"Don't say that." Cid stated forcefully. "You are not weak. You have always been a caring sister to me, watching over me and whatever stupid messes I've gotten into. You are always there for your husband and your daughter. You are the strong one… the one who holds the family together."

"Thanks, Cid… But, I know that tonight is my last night… I can feel it, somehow." The smile never left her face. "Please watch over my husband for me. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, all right?"

"I will." He placed a hand over his heart. "I swear I'll watch over him. I love you so much."

"Thank you. And even though you've messed up sometimes... You're a great man, brother... Don't ever doubt that. And… Rikku?"

The young girl couldn't stop crying. She had never seen a person hurt as badly as Yuna's mother. She didn't want to believe that she could be gone at any moment. "Yes?"

"Come here, my sweetie pie."

She came close to Yuna's mother. The woman patted her on the head, and said softly, "Please… take care of Yuna for me. Right now, I think you're the only friend she has."

Rikku nodded. "I always will. But please… don't go!! There's got to be something we can do!! Can't we call someone, or bring someone here who can cure you!!!"

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rikku, but it's just my time to go."

"But…" She brought her hands to her face, sobbing. 

Cid came up to his young daughter and took her in his arms. "I'll tell the others to come in now," he said, trying to find the strength to smile. He and Rikku left, and it was Braska and Yuna's turn to see her.

"Hi there." The woman said softly. "I'm so happy you guys came."

Braska took his wife's hand in his own. He didn't know what to say, what to do. All he could do was murmur "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" to her over and over again, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't be…" She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek gently. "I've been blessed to have such a wonderful and amazing husband as you. You've always watched over me, you've always been there for me… Remember when we first met?"

The man nodded and smiled slightly. "I do… I'll never forget that day."

"I was standing all alone, waiting for my parents to pick me up from school. I had started to sing one of my songs, since I thought that no one was watching… that no one cared."

"But I did. I was several feet away, but I could hear this beautiful voice… And then, I knew that this was the voice of the lovely woman that I was going to marry."

She laughed. "You knew it even back then?"

He smiled, even as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. "I think I've always known, dear. You have and always will be the only woman for me."

"You are always so sweet to me…" She held his hand. "You noticed me, when no one else did."

"I love you so much… Please, don't leave me…" He kissed her hand affectionately, hoping that he could just kiss all her pain away.

"I love you too, honey." She did her best to smile. "You and Yuna are the best things that have ever happened to me. For that, I am eternally grateful…"

During this whole time, Yuna had been silent. She was horrified, and could only watch her mother slip away… But something in what her mom had just said awakened her… "Don't talk like that, Mother." Yuna's eyes widened with worry. "You'll be all right. Please, don't talk like that anymore…"

"Sweetie… it's okay. I just want you two to know that no matter what happens to me…" She shut her eyes and concentrated on finding the strength to finish what she wanted to say.

"No! Mother, please, stop it! Stop talking like that!!" Tears of desperation filled the young girl's eyes.

"Yuna… I'm sorry, but… The doctor informed me that I probably won't be able to last much longer. So, please, let me tell you both something…"

"NO!!" Yuna shook her head. "You promised that we'd sing together again! Don't you remember that? Don't you?!" Braska put an arm around his daughter, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Yuna… I never, ever wanted to leave you…" Tears finally welled up in the woman's beautiful eyes, filling them like raindrops flooding a lake. "I love you so much. I…"

"Then don't go! Fight it, Mother!! Please!!!" She shook her head, tears endlessly streaming down her face.

"I must say goodbye, to both of you. I was so happy, having you two as my family. Never forget that…" Her voice was growing fainter by the minute

"No! Please stay here with me!!" 

"Yuna… I'll always be here, with you…" She pressed a hand softly over Yuna's chest. "I'll be right here… Singing with you… in your heart…"

The young girl pressed her cheek against that hand. "Mother… you're getting so cold… so cold…"

"Shine for me, Yuna…" The young woman smiled sweetly, beautifully, just like the lovely, affectionate woman she always was.

Suddenly, the little girl heard nothing. She didn't hear the faint breathing of her mother. She didn't hear the beeping of the contraption hooked up to her mother. She couldn't hear her mother's sweet voice.

All she heard was silence.

_Mother… Do you know what I wished for? My Birthday wish was for your wish to come true… For you to become a singer, the one thing that you've always dreamed for…_

_But now…_

Yuna closed her eyes and softly sang the words of a song she would never forget…

_"Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_

_so then why are we destined to dream?_

_(GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni_

_yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou)_

_Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,_

_but there are also times when they can't…_

_(futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte_

_ai ni narenai koto mo ate)_

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

_(tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru)"_

_Now that you're gone, I will carry your wish in my heart forever…_

_I promise._

"I love you, Mother… I know you're sleeping right now. I hope that you have a happy dream…"

Yuna couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Braska took his daughter in his arms and stroked her hair in a comforting gesture. 

His own tears blurred his sight of the woman he loved lying still in a hospital bed, and he felt so helpless… All he could do was watch her, praying that he could just hear her beautiful voice one last time…

Yuna buried her face in her father's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. Father and daughter just held onto each other, both afraid that if they let the other go, they'd disappear…

Just like the one they had lost that night.

~*~*~

Yuna had left her mother's room for a bit of fresh air and for some time alone. She observed the bare walls of the hospital apathetically, noticing how empty everything seemed now that her mom passed away. She shivered from a sudden cold, empty feeling in her heart.

_I guess that question I asked myself earlier has been answered…_

"Today, everything changed… My life will never be the same again."

With that, Yuna clasped a hand around the shining pendant around her neck as she let her tears silently fall.

~*~*~To be continued…~*~*~

Author's Note: The first song used in this chapter is "New Future" by Changin' My Life, the first ending theme of the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite. Isn't it cute? ^.^ The second set of lyrics came from the beautiful "Scarlet" by Iwao Junko, the opening of Ayashi no Ceres.

I hope you liked this chapter! Okay, now for a reallie long note from me…

I got the idea from this story at the way beginning of the year, which was a couple of months ago. I remember the one event that reallie sparked the feelings that led to this story… On the night of January 5th, I was feeling really, really down and lonely… I felt like everyone I cared about had abandoned me… And all I could do that night was cry and sing…

Yeah, I sang softly to myself. I was listening to the first anime music cd I ever burned, and I just sang with it, feeling the power of the words and the melodies of those songs… I remembered thinking that my music was the only thing I had at that moment to comfort me, and then I thought of this idea of this girl…

This girl who was shy, quiet, and always lonely… This girl who wanted to be something, but who was afraid to try… This girl whose only comfort and hope came from the songs she sang…

So, I found myself really wanting to write this story. I had to find the protagonist, and being the Final Fantasy obsessed person that I am, I thought instantly of Yuna. She was just perfect for it... She's reserved, shy, quiet, and very private. She doesn't voice her feelings or opinions much, and so it would seem natural for her to find other means to express them, like through a song. She's emotionally strong, and she strives for that one goal of hers in life. Whereas in the game it's to beat Sin, couldn't it be something else in an alternate universe... like to become a singer?

So that's how I thought of this story. Right from the beginning I could see Yuna as being an idol singer… I don't know why, maybe it was wishful thinking since I like her so much, but I just could. And then I started envisioning all these other characters and plotlines and songs that could be a part of my story… And I started writing it much later, after I had finished most of my planning.

I wrote and posted the first chapter, and sometime during that time I found out that in Final Fantasy X-2… Yuna actually sings! She sings a JPOP song! I was so shocked, and almost spooked! What a coincidence was that? Seriously, I had no idea that she was going to sing in the sequel before I got my idea for the fic! Once I found this out I knew… that this story was just right somehow.

Well, so that's how I came up with this kinda out there idea. I guess I didn't really need to explain that whole thing but… I wanted to. After all…

"This is my story."

=P Whoops, sorrie for the corniness! Haha! Well, so I hope you like the fic everyone! I'm going to try my best to finish this story!! ^.^

Sincerely,

Kuroi Tenshi Yuna

  
  
Back to Brightness & Darkness: A Fanfiction Archive 


End file.
